microheroes_portalfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Archange Michael
Archange Michael Broken Mirror: (Image missing/fantasticfourif6.png) From left to right: Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards), the Invisible Woman (Susan Sang), the Beast (Jake Grimm), and the Human Torch (Jack Richards) The Fantastic Four gained their powers in 1994 when scientist and space enthusiast Reed Richards launched the first successful private space launch. Accompanying him was his fiancée/biologist Susan Sang, mission specialist Jake Grimm, and his brother/pilot Jack Richards. During a radiation storm, all four of them were mutated and given super powers. Reed Richards gained the ability to stretch his body in many different directions, Susan Sang could render herself and other objects invisible along with forming fore fields, Jack Richards could light himself on fire and shoot fireballs, and Jake Grimm gained super strength, senses and reflexes. The blue hair grew later. From left to right: Batman (Bruce Wayne), Robin (Alicia Grayson), Nightwing (Jason Todd), Huntress (Helena Drake), Bat Kid (Casey Cane) batmanandfriendssk5.png Batman (Bruce Wayne) The son of wealthy Gotham City socialites Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne, Bruce Wayne watched his parents be murdered by a mugger right in front of him. After their deaths, he was raised by the Wayne family butler Alfred Pennyworth. Following a near death experience in an Appalachian cave, Bruce decides to travel the world for several years learning to fight corruption and injustice. He finally returns to Gotham City, and using WayneCorp, fights against all evils in Gotham City. Robin (Alicia Grayson) A member of a circus acrobat troupe from a very early age, Alicia Grayson was left orphaned at the age of 13 when an explosion caused by the Joker killed her family and the acrobat troupe. Batman understood the young orphan’s pain and felt that he was the cause of the deaths of her family, Batman adopted Alicia Grayson as his legal heir and as his sidekick. Nightwing (Jason Todd) Jason Todd was Batman’s first sidekick and the first Robin. Like Batman and the next Robin, Alicia Grayson, Jason Todd was an orphan who lost his parents at a very young age. He was a street urchin for many years before finally meeting Batman and becoming his sidekick. Following the accidental deaths of innocent bystanders, Todd retired. He was pushed into becoming a crime fighter once more, but as Nightwing, not Robin. Huntress (Helena Drak) The daughter of one of Gotham’s most infamous crime bosses, Helena Drake grew up in the middle of the crime world. Following the kidnapping and murder of her boyfriend, Helena vowed to fight crime in Gotham. She and Batman have a cold relationship, and he thinks she’s too violent and unpredictable. Bat Kid (Casey Cane) The third Bat Kid, Casey Cane was born in a test tube for one reason, and one reason only: the become the perfect bodyguard for Dr. Doom. He was trained from birth in many different forms of martial arts, and killed his first man at the age of nine. Permanently scarred for life, he ran away and found himself in Gotham. He bounced from foster home to foster home for many years before getting in trouble with the law at the age of fifteen. Casey’s skills became known to Batman who allowed him to become the third Bat Kid. (image missing libertylegionae6.png) From left to right: Captain America (Steve Rodgers), Bucky (Bucky Barnes), Star-Spangled Kid (Courtney Whitmore), Patriot (Elijah Bradley), Liberty Belle (Madyline Dale) Captain America (Steve Rodgers) A clumsy man who enlisted in the Army following Pearl Harbor, Steve Rodgers would have washed out of the Army if not for the Weapon I program. Picked as the test subject for the Weapon I super-soldier serum, Steve Rodgers was turned into Captain America, a literally fighting flag. He fought in all of America's wars from World War Two on, and was most hurt by Vietnam where he became addicted to drugs. In recent years, his mental health has gone down hill and the Weapon I serum has severly scarred his face and body. Bucky (Bucky Barnes) An orphan who was adopted as a mascot by Camp Lehigh, Bucky Barnes befriended a young Private Steven Rodgers. He became Captain America's sidekick after Bucky uncovered Captain America's secret identity. After World War Two, Bucky was treated with the Weapon II serum, and he has followed Captain America all across the world. Like Captain America, his mental health is in serious decline though he is much better off physically. Star-Spangeled Kid (Courtney Whitmore) Courtney Whitmore was the illegitimate granddaughter of Captain America (Steve Rodgers), and didn't know about her legacy until her powers began to appear while she was a teenager. Taken in by the government following 9/11, Courtney Whitmore was trained to become a member of the newly-formed Liberty Legion to combat terrorism. In recent years, the Liberty Legion has become more of a propoganda tool than anything. Patriot (Elijah Bradley) Before the Weapon I serum was perfected, the government tested the serum on blacks. Most of the tests didn't work, but a few did. Elijah Bradley's grandfather was one such success. Elijah Bradley was recruited by the government to be a member of the Liberty Legion after reading reports of a boy with superpowers. While in the Liberty Legion, the Patriot had a rough relationship with both Captain America and Bucky, blaming them for this family's fate (his grandfather went insane and his father kill himself before going insane), and for his future fate (it is thought that he will go insane in a few decades). Liberty Belle (Madyline Dale) Like most of the members of the Liberty Legion, Madyline Dale was recruited by the government following the 9/11 attacks. Madyline Dale had been a reporter in New York City during the attacks and even saved a few lives during that day. She has the power to bend all molecules into any form or shape. Catégorie:Members